


【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中03

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中03

大家七夕快乐哈

[03].  
一个周末中，梅林老师的恋情有了疾风怒涛般的进展，关于“梅林老师的新目标”的揣测串亦连翻过不少页，临考的学生们都各抒己见地讨论着无关紧要的事情，匿名版暗流涌动。最先点燃话题的是一张照片：一位碰巧在当天地铁上的学生抓拍下罗曼妮老师被痴汉袭击的场面，他（她）碰巧站在一个好角度，照片中可以清晰地辨认罗曼妮老师被痴汉搂住腰肢，咬着嘴唇忍耐的诱人模样，仔细分辨还能从电车门的玻璃上看出噙着泪水的眼睛。随后的许多层均在谴责贴出此照片的人缺乏网络公德，会伤害到罗曼妮老师——但想必也有悄悄保存的人，罗曼妮老师的魅力总是被她自己低估。  
或许是周六日匿名版的管理员也休假去了的缘故，遭到声讨许久，照片也没有被删除，话题渐渐转回讨论串的主题。有人问道：校医会不会是梅林老师猎艳的终点？“我觉得会哦~”出此言者神秘兮兮地定论。  
后继的回复（从颜文字判断多数是女孩们）就此又争论了好几页，有说这只是普通的猎艳的，也有说起罗曼妮老师与他人不同，据说家境不一般的，自然有哀叹“我们的梅林老师啊——我们还有机会吗？”的，甚至有询问“会有女孩喜欢罗曼妮老师吗？”的，并称自己对同龄男孩不感兴趣……而在出现一个笃信而简洁的“会的哦。阿基曼老师的好处你们这些小鬼不必知道。”的留言后讨论版恢复了收敛，因有人发现这回复出现的几分钟内，那张地铁上的照片总算被删掉了。关于罗曼妮老师的讨论串被整楼删除过，这是匿名版人尽皆知的事，学生们当然不敢造次。

在取得了罗曼妮的贞操之后，梅林便以恋人相称，每天中午休休息时都会去保健室，以罗曼妮没有他便睡不着午觉为由，实际上只是来上下其手一番。得到时机的话，梅林还会做更多。考试周中的一个中午，他就突发奇想，问罗曼妮要不要学着用嘴满足自己。  
罗曼妮自然从未有过口交的经验，先问梅林能否回家再做，梅林竟取出手机中从学校匿名版上保存下来的罗曼妮被痴汉玩弄的照片，吓唬她若不从就重新把照片po出去，并简洁地告诉罗曼妮匿名版的存在和一切来龙去脉。“天、天啊……你这人渣……！”罗曼妮小声惊呼，因为知道梅林曾维护自己，心理上迅速垮台，变得什么要求也无法拒绝了。她还未尝过在人前受到维护的滋味呢！  
罗曼妮颇为笨拙，已与梅林做了数次，却像个孩子一样从未直视过异性的工具，手指都发抖了。梅林看着她的样子，只觉得很可爱，什么也不做只观察着罗曼妮的种种反应：只见她动作慢吞吞的，将性器含进口中已经让她泪珠盈睫了，“要完全含进去哦？”梅林诱导道，他知道自己的尺寸大过普通人，罗曼妮一定会因为被他顶到而喉咙收缩，那会带来更多美妙的刺激……就像此刻她的口腔内侧的牙齿细小的摩擦一样。  
整个过程，可怜的罗曼妮不时停下咳嗽，总算让梅林得到释放，梅林示意她吞下，罗曼妮自己也意识到不照做会弄脏地板和制服……但清纯的保健老师无法第一次就适应那股气味，勉强流着泪咽下后，胸腔涌起一阵痉挛，好不容易吞下去的黏液混着着唾液，穿过用力掩住口唇的手指，全沾在前襟和胸部上，顺着下巴缓慢下落，牵出淫靡的细丝。  
尽管被罗曼妮搞得一团糟，梅林看上去还是那样满意，但他告诉生疏的恋人无法胜任还是经验不足造成的，她还需要多受些自己恶趣味的折磨……进一步训练。罗曼妮没拒绝，她的身体，几日间在梅林手中已变了样，明明不愿口交，还呛咳呕吐，可似乎只要被梅林老师一接触，这具身体就无法执行脑中抗拒的指令，并多半会可悲地起了反应。此时罗曼妮察觉到温热的体液又把内裤弄湿了。虽时间迫近午休结束，罗曼妮还是点头同意，实际上梅林也从不强迫他的阿基曼老师，总是温柔又耐心地哄骗到她答应自己的请求为止，之后在讥诮罗曼妮是色女。

梅林使用上次的跳蛋，把档位调节得很低，使罗曼妮不能满足，以此“惩处”。他坐到罗曼妮平日就坐的椅子上，把她抱到大腿上坐着，大腿透过罗曼妮时而绷紧的柔软的肌肉触到腿骨的轮廓，那股热量仿佛已经渗透到骨头里。罗曼妮面色绯红，显然不太舒服，靠在梅林身上用纸巾擦着衬衫上的污渍，不时低声询问：“放过我吧……”被压抑的高潮令她忘记时间流逝。  
更衣室外传来脚步声。罗曼妮不假思索，简单地捋直制服便走出去了。是个从楼梯上摔下伤到脚踝的男孩，被同伴搀扶进来，罗曼妮看出男孩伤势较重，不是保健室能够处理的，当她弯下腰打算仔细检查，下体一股热流，教她以为跳蛋差点和体液一起流出，吓得立刻加紧双腿，动作变得不自然起来。为受伤学生处理脚踝的手一直颤抖，还需要压住声音告诉陪伴的学生尽早就医。之后因害怕被学生们看到体液流下来，就在椅子上坐下了，感觉得到大腿内侧的丝袜已经湿了大半。持续不断却不够强烈的刺激也让罗曼妮身体乏力，当受伤男孩的朋友请完假回来带他走时，罗曼妮的理性知道至少要站起来打个招呼，腰肢已经软掉使不上力气了。  
学生们总算离去，罗曼妮打算好好地向恶劣的梅林理论一番，才发现早已过了下午上班时间，梅林自是不知何时离去了，罗曼妮只得自己前去洗手间取出梅林的小礼物。  
光是撑着桌子站起身就花了不少力气，罗曼妮头晕目眩，走到没有冷气的走廊上更是如此。与梅林做的时候每当快要高潮她就会一阵晕眩，现正在体内旋转的异物始终未能真的把她推上峰顶，她扶着墙壁缓慢前进，途中一阵颤栗使她一度眼前发白什么都看不见了，回归神来自己已倒在走廊的地板上，前胸后背手心均满是汗水，腰以下仿佛不是自己的，怎样都无法驱使。罗曼妮知道，这会儿走廊上是不会有人经过的，自暴自弃地伏在地板上抽泣了好一会，直到她那因长期不使用而敏感娇嫩的身体缓和些，方才不知怎样狼狈地挪进洗手间。  
果然，双腿之间的丝袜已经彻底湿透了，黏在皮肤上，内裤更是被汗水和体液完全浸透。罗曼妮扭过脸，做了好几分钟心理建设才敢于直视自己的确拥有色女的肉体一事。  
由于久坐，跳蛋进入了更深处，而一路强撑身体地挪过来，紧紧抓着墙壁的手指酸胀不已，无力将其取出，梅林认为无线器具不易察觉，却亦有设计的缺陷——努力了几次都失败后她向梅林去了好几条短信请求他帮助，哪怕至少关上遥控器——梅林的回复是下午是考试，不可以长久离席，又发了那个肉肉的可爱动物的表情来道歉，求罗曼妮“为了我再忍耐一下”。 罗曼妮只得徒然地用湿巾擦去尽可能多的体液，脚步虚浮地挪回保健室，还有一个下午要忍耐呢。

好不容易捱到下班，罗曼妮本想至少先取出跳蛋，梅林却坚持回家再取，罗曼妮知道又被戏弄了……她已经不太会生气了，并感到身体的承受力似乎真的慢慢被拓展，再做些过分的事也可以，或许自己正如梅林所说是本质淫乱的女人吧——遥控器又不幸电池耗尽，本体倒仍然尽职尽责地运转，可真是无线设计的缺陷呀。  
二人坐着计程车回到罗曼妮的公寓，在洗手间里梅林帮助罗曼妮取出了异物，的确颇费了一番功夫，梅林手指修长，光是用手指就能让罗曼妮或以前交往的女伴们高潮，取出后罗曼妮有些虚弱，又一次险些摔倒，为了接住她梅林也被推向墙壁。  
梅林顺势坐下，让罗曼妮可以伏在他身上，罗曼妮身体非常柔软，从梅林前襟抬起头，面色潮红、舌头打结地问：“还、还会继续……的吧？”  
“继续什么？”梅林不怀好意地翘起嘴角追问道，罗曼妮从他身上摇摇晃晃地站起又跨坐下来，她解开梅林的扣子和拉链，用手指做些准备，梅林被她急躁又生硬的动作弄得一阵发痒，好在光是罗曼妮羞怯的神态就足够他勃起了。  
罗曼妮笨拙地将性器塞进体内，她的身体很紧所以不太顺畅，里面十分火热，梅林克制住冲动，仅兴味盎然地观察：“罗曼妮老师果然是色女呢！如果不是和我而是和别人交往的话……不知道会被怎样看待呐！”正尽力摇动腰肢的罗曼妮，在听到这样的言语刺激后动作便迟缓了许多，已经被折腾一整个下午，腰和膝盖实在缺乏力量，靠墙的角度腾挪的空间亦有限，总是不太得法，“喂……梅林……那个……”被羞耻攫住、卑微地吐露着请求：“真的、不做吗……？”梅林只是低头亲吻她，罗曼妮很热情，双唇颤抖地用力吮吸，“除非罗曼妮老师承认自己是无可救药色女，只有我能拯救罗曼妮老师的色欲。”他任由罗曼妮摆弄，一番磨蹭之后罗曼妮得到一个不太畅快的高潮。“呜呜……我是、我是色女啦……”她呼吸紊乱，向梅林的怀抱里蜷缩得更紧。

“好的。罗曼妮老师已经正确认识自己了。”梅林把罗曼妮抱到浴缸里平躺着，正打算开动，“罗曼妮老师……？”结果就在这十几秒之内，罗曼妮睡着了。  
“喂……罗曼妮老师……”梅林在罗曼妮耳边吹气，罗曼妮没有醒来的意思，他解开罗曼妮的衬衫，衣领上还有些已极淡几不可辩的污迹，是午休时恶作剧的证据。任凭怎样搓揉敏感的胸部，用指甲掐粉色的乳头，罗曼妮仍没有醒来，本能使她在睡梦中呻吟出娇声。  
忽然一阵冰冷的刺激从胸腔传遍全身，罗曼妮回复神智，先感到饱受折磨已经渴求到酸胀的身体的甬道终于被填满了，继而是弥漫周身的冷感……原来梅林用花洒冲淋她的全身，只为让疲倦已极的罗曼妮保持对他的入侵的感知。  
“呜……你、你太过分了……”制服还穿在身上，已经很快被冷水浸透，全部贴在皮肤上，凉意令身体不禁收缩，连下面也收紧了……本来罗曼妮的身体就属于又柔软，又紧炙的类型，她只觉得梅林在自己体内又胀大一圈，那充盈的痛感却很舒服，罗曼妮沉溺其间了，全然不知自己满脸泪水。花洒早就被丢到一边，仍持续不断地放出冷水，已淹没罗曼妮的肩膀，“梅林……梅林老师、多、抱抱我吧……很冷……”她央求道，梅林自脊背处将她托起。能够胜任体育老师的梅林臂力很不一般，抱起罗曼妮任性妄为地进出，使她在浅浅的浴缸水面上起起伏伏，胸部一阵乱颤，被沾湿的头发黏在嘴唇上。“轻一点、轻一点……”她哀求着：“……又要去了……”而梅林这种时刻从来就没有过同情心，全身湿透的罗曼妮被弄得一团糟，直到梅林的热流将她填满，那身体才收到梅林的热度感召，连四肢百骸也发起热来，这一次罗曼妮颤抖得格外厉害，脑子里一团乱麻，索性沉溺在登上一片明亮的潮骚的幻觉中，没再强迫自己醒来。

罗曼妮再次睁开双眼，已是翌日上午。见梅林坐在她的床边，罗曼妮想要唤他，张口只觉得喉咙一阵刺痛，身体也沉甸甸的。梅林告诉她已替她请了假，又向她道歉因为自己取乐用冷水冲了罗曼妮，她从昨夜开始发烧，或是着凉感冒了。  
“这样啊——”正打算认栽，罗曼妮听见门外传来陌生人的喊声：“梅林先生，柜子是搬到书房吗？”  
“对的，在这里，这个是这里——”梅林走出卧室，向搬运工人们示意，罗曼妮支起身体，看到梅林正一件件将自己的家具搬进罗曼妮的公寓。  
安顿好一切后梅林迅速返回恋人身边，声称昨夜的事使他意识到罗曼妮需要他的照顾，所以当即决定搬来同住了。  
“诶……？”  
“欢迎会等阿基曼老师痊愈之后再开吧。”  
“谁要开欢迎会啦……这样擅做决定，真没办法……”  
无法适应梅林快节奏的思维，一片混乱中，罗曼妮记起昨天到今天似乎都是危险期，不应该任由梅林中出……“让梅林去买感冒药的时候带些紧急药物回来好了。”这样想道，罗曼妮重新陷入沉睡了。  
—完—


End file.
